Recuerdos de una noche
by xcalvariox
Summary: —Estoy aquí. Tú estás aquí. Si yo soy tu salvación, entonces tú eres la mía. Quiero estar contigo, siempre. Y sabes, solamente estar contigo ya es un regalo diario... "Un encuentro. Dos caminos que se cruzan. Entrelazándose en una relación predestinada. Mostrando innumerables secretos, acumulando incontables recuerdos. Unido a este vínculo, se realiza un descubrimiento".


**Advertencia:** Para leer esta historia debes leer primero el fanfic "La raíz de mis deseos" de MiyaNeji o ChuuyaMiya, que se encuentra en Wattpad porque no lo quiere subir acá en FF. Está historia contiene YAOI, BL, ChicoxChico por lo que tendrá lime/lemon. Si no te agrada la temática te invito a retirarte.

 **Pareja:** SasukexNeji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados en esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishiloto. Yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

Sin más que decir, a leer~

* * *

 **Recuerdos de una noche**

 _Misaki Yukimura_

* * *

La noche parece de lo más normal; entre las cortinas se muestra un pequeño tenue de luz por parte de la lámpara de la calle, mientras que las mismas cortinas se mueven por la ventana que quedó abierta el día anterior. La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad que aun por la persona que se encontraba despierta en ella no es algún inconveniente. Sasuke levanta los brazos y los dobla detrás de su cabeza para, así, elevar su rostro un poco más.

Silencioso. Lo era realmente, y eso era lo que más le agradaba ya que con esa tranquilidad lo calmaba y pensaba mucho mejor. Observó la larga melena negra que reposaba sobre su pecho y que le provoca comezón.

— ¿Duermes? —Preguntó. Un beso en su pecho fue su única respuesta.

Semidormido Neji se acurrucó más sobre el pecho de Sasuke, pasando un brazo por su cintura, abrazándolo posesivamente mientras va respirando su piel. Eso era algo nuevo para su relación, ya que las cosas siempre fueron de una manera diferente pues ya tenían un largo tiempo, sin contar los años de adolescencia en que mantuvieron algo. Las cosas siempre fueron más sexo y placer que amor y deseo verdadero. Si lo pensaba más a detalle, Neji fue el único en el que aquella vez se confesó y él sin un toque de sentimiento le dijo que _"lo que hacían realmente no era más que un simple pasatiempo para quitar el estrés acumulado"_.

Esa fue la mayor estupidez que pudo haber cometido ya que con eso terminó alejando a la persona que mas quería y quiere.

Lo dijo de una manera tan cruel y efímera cuando realmente él sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hyuga Neji. Después vinieron todas las consecuencias por aquellas palabras dichas, pero el destino los volvió a unir y es que es inevitable. Están hechos el uno para el otro. Se complementan de la manera más imperfecta que pueda existir.

Ahora, Uchiha Sasuke, permitía y disfrutaba, más que nada, toda clase de acciones y de merecimientos que le demostraba Neji desde el momento en que decidió sujetar su mano. Vagos recuerdos se colaron por su mente.

 _—Es solo sexo, ¿no es así?_

 _—¿Qué? ¡No! —Frunce levemente el entrecejo en forma de molestia—. No, ahora es más que eso, mucho más._

 _—Eres un ingenuo —responde mecánicamente con una mueca de disgusto._

 _No se lo espera, aunque debería, Sasuke lo sujeta con un poco más de fuerza por la muñeca mientras que con su mano libre lo coge por el hombro para acortar la distancia, está tan cerca que por un momento Neji piensa que le besará. Le cuesta horrores mantener la mirada y en un segundo olvida que a él no puede engañarle._

 _Y le besa. Es cálido, húmedo y no puede evitar corresponderle ni abrir la boca para que el otro haga con su lengua lo que quiera, es cuando Sasuke lo suelta para que sus manos se vayan directo a su camisa y así explorar lo que hay bajo está, y ¡qué diablos! Hará con él lo que quiera. Neji se quedó petrificado momentáneamente, antes de comenzar a corresponder el beso. Su mente se encontraba en blanco, no era completamente consciente de que pasaba, solo podía sentir el calor de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, y la sensación de descargas eléctricas que recorrían en ese momento su cuerpo. De pronto sintió como Sasuke mordía con brusquedad su labio, haciendo que éste suspirara un momento, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para invadir de manera salvaje y obscena su boca._

 _Se separaron un momento, en el cual Sasuke habló a no más de un centímetro de sus labios._

 _—Créeme. Realmente esto va más allá que solo sexo —le dio un pequeño beso—. Lo que sigue no es tener sexo sino hacer el amor._

 _Neji súbitamente se sonroja, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y sin saber cómo de pronto ahora se encontraban rodeando la cintura del Uchiha, teniendo que bajar ahora su rostro para continuar con el contacto de sus bocas._

Lo que sucedió después fue maravilloso, ya que no fue solo un simple toque de lujuria sino de amor con cada beso o caricia que se transmitían. Deseaba que llegara ese momento en el cual se transmitían amor y esa vez por fin pasó.

A ojos de Sasuke, **Neji es una persona maravillosa en todos los sentidos.**

—Querías decirme algo, anda, hazlo, sino no podremos dormir —susurró Neji, enredando sus piernas con las de su amante, ocultando también el rostro en su cuello y permitiéndole sentir el cosquilleo tibio de su respiración sobre la piel blanca, mientras Sasuke iba saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Tú siempre duermes —le corrigió Sasuke, sin responder aún a sus abrazos.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él, curioso, riendo por lo bajo de manera precavida.

Sasuke bufó. Llevaba tanto tiempo despierto que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado por completo a la oscuridad de la habitación. Podía ver el velo blanco que rodeaba la cama agitándose por el viento que se colaba una de las ventanas abiertas. También podía observar las lámparas apagadas a ambos lados de la cama y, sobre todo, la sombra de las piernas de ambos entrelazadas debajo de las mantas, además de los brazos de Neji a su alrededor de forma despreocupada.

—Estoy aquí. Tú estás aquí. Si yo soy tu salvación, entonces tú eres la mía —le dio un pequeño beso en su cabeza y continuó—. Quiero estar contigo, siempre. Y sabes, solamente estar contigo ya es un regalo diario.

— ¿Por qué te gusto tanto?

— ¿Por qué? Porque se trata de ti… —Levantó su rostro y lo acercó para darle un beso sutil y apagado, pero significativo y necesario—. Me gustaría poder permanecer a tu lado por siempre y verte sonreír. En primavera, verano, otoño, invierno. Cada segundo. Te amo.

—Sí, yo también. Te amo.

Compartieron otro beso, algo más intenso que el anterior. Neji continuó hablando después de separarse y haber un momento de silencio.

—Sasuke, ¿crees que existen universos paralelos? —suelta de la nada. Sasuke no dice nada porque la pregunta lo ha tomado desprevenido. No sabe muy bien cuál es el hilo de los pensamientos de su novio.

—No sé… quizás sí. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que me pregunto si en todos ellos estaremos juntos. ¡Te imaginas un mundo donde fuéramos ninjas! O que tal uno donde navegamos por los mares, buscando una isla legendaria con un gran tesoro. Me pregunto si habrá una donde sea tan alto como para jugar baloncesto o voleibol, algo así como un genio en los deportes, un milagro. ¿Y si hay uno dónde venimos del espacio exterior y somos los únicos con súper poderes? O donde hubiera gigantes y la raza humana se viera en gran peligro… No sé si existen mundos así, pero me gusta imaginarlos.

—Esas son tonterías —refuta él. Y aunque no lo vaya a admitir la simple idea de universos paralelos hace que a Sasuke se le vengan a la mente más posibilidades, ¿qué tal robots? ¿O un mundo que tenga a su vez otro mundo, por ejemplo a través de una computadora, donde haya monstruos y no humanos y tengan que librarlo del mal?

—Puede que sí —le concede. Entonces levanta su cabeza y Sasuke inmediatamente lo mira—. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Si existieran lo único que pediría sería estar contigo.

No sabe qué contestar, pero una cosa está seguro, él también desea lo mismo.

 _"Un encuentro. Dos caminos que se cruzan. Entrelazándose en una relación predestinada. Mostrando innumerables secretos, acumulando incontables recuerdos. Unido a este vínculo, se realiza un descubrimiento. Se dañan el uno al otro, pero aún así continúan… juntos"._

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Fue un asco? ¿O quizá mucha miel? Gracias por leer.

 _Nos leemos_ _luego~_

 _ **Misaki**_


End file.
